1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat dissipating structures for a computer host, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure for a plurality of heat dissipating fans to be stacked on and improving a heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a computer comprises a housing, a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), a hard driver, a power supply, and a heat dissipating structure. The heat dissipating structure is used for dissipating heat generated by the CPU, the hard driver and the power supply to a region outside of the housing, so as to lower the temperature in the housing and ensure the CPU, the hard driver and the power supply can function normally. Some heavy-load computers have to comprise two heat dissipating structures, because at least one of the two heat dissipating structures can still work to lower the temperature, even if the other is malfunctioned.
The two heat dissipating structures of the prior art are integrated into an integral module. Therefore, if one of the heat dissipating structures is malfunctioned, the whole integral module is useless and has to be replaced with a new one.
Moreover, the two heat integrating modules of the integral module can not work independently, and still work concurrently even though the computer generates too less the heat in a specific application.
Therefore, it becomes one of the most issues in the art to provide a heat dissipating structure which can be stacked on another heat dissipating structure, so as to overcome the drawback of the integral module.